Conversing with Kentucky
by Ms. Informed
Summary: Hey there! Yet another letter fic, this time Kentucky aka Kasey Jo Jones! Please send in your letters! I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome!

This is the amazing Kasey Jo Jones aka Kentucky here, with a simple mission. Send in your letters, and I will answer them! I know this is working for everyone else to get in touch, so I will try it too! You can ask me about almost anything, and I swear I will answer as best I can! So send in your letters, people, Cause Miss KJJ has hoped on the bandwagon!

Hello. I couldn't resist. It's like these are the new 'Ask Alfred' s. quite addicting to read, so I though I would do this in an attempt to become a better writer. Please send in your letters! ~Ms. Informed


	2. Letter 1: Nebraska

Hello Kasey!

It's interesting that everyone seems to be doing these letter writing things! I just returned home and I heard from father that you were doing this! Since your my second favorite sibling, (sorry Kansas is still my favorite bro even though we act like we hate each other) I decided to write to you!

And God I'm getting fat, I know it's just pregnancy weight but GAHHH...

Sincerely, Zane Roy Bonnefoy (Nebraska)

P.S I'm currently angry at our father so I dropped the Jones part.

P.P.S Omaha and Lincoln said hi.

Hi Zane!

I know! This is kinda interesting! Oh, how was your trip? How was Papa?

Eh, I can deal with second favorite. It's the same with me 'n Tennessee.

I KNOW! Ugh, I HATE being pregnant! You're invited to the wedding by the way!

Love and Luck!

Kasey Jo Jones (Kentucky)

P.S. Yeah, I heard. It's for the best, really. Now you can't be mistaken for a Jonas.

P.P.S. HELLO MY MOST FAVORITEST LITTLE NEICE AND NEPHEW! Frankfort, Louisville, and Richmond say hi as well. We should all get together some time, for a picnic or something.

P.P.P.S. Now your name rhymes!


	3. Letter 2: Colorado

Hey Kentucky!

It's your most awesome brother, Colorado. Don't deny it, I know I'm the best. I pretty damn awesome.

Just wanna let you know that me, Utah, New Mexico, and Arizona are throwing a f**kin awesome party and you're invited. Everyone is. It was only going to be a few damn people but I changed my mind. And I'm charge.

Also, do you wanna come skiing on the best damn mountains in the world? They're all my mountains (and Wyoming's...but mostly mine!)! They're totally safe as long as you don't start dissing my skiing (like that a**hole Vermont). I didn't push him though. That's just a lie. My mountains aren't "death mountains".

Anyway sis, I hope you're awesome!

Kyle "Colorado" Jones

P.S. Sorry for swearing but you know "f**k" is my favorite word.

HELLO, SEXY!

While not the BEST, you can come veeeeerry close. But you've tried to kill me in the past. So no.

Okay. Might be able to go. I'll tell Tennessee, then. Wonderful.

I ALREADY SAID YOU TRIED TO KILL ME ON THOSE DAMN MOUNTAINS, IDIOT! Actually, that might have been Wyoming, so sure! In a couple months. My doctor doesn't want me to get to much adrenaline until the baby is born. Then I can dump it on dad or someone and go skiing!

Am I ever not?

Kasey Jo "Kentucky" Jones

P.S. I recall at one point it was SISSSSSSIIEE, long ago when you were cute. But still, who am I to say anything? I curse more'n most of our siblings, so go on ahead!


	4. Letter 3: Russia

Здравствуйте Кентукки,

How are you? Good I hope, anyway I am writing on the subject of you dating my son Chelyabinsk. (He likes to go under the name Elya) I am assuming that everything is going well and that you are happy. да? If so very good, if not I am sorry.

Anyway, I would like to know why he has not informed me of this happening. If he is worried that I will be angry tell him that is not the case. I am very glad that he has been able to get a nice girl for himself. (I've been trying to get him married for a very long time) I assume you will be getting married... да? If so wonderful, I will start preparations and let me assure you. You will love living with us. Here at our house.

Anyway I wish you the best of luck.

ваш товарищ

Ivan Braginski

The Russian Federation

P.S. Your idiot father hasn't hurt my son has he?

P.P.S. Could you ask Elya to come home for a few days. I would like to talk to him.

-letter3-

Hello!

Oh, fine, thanks! And you? Oh, yes, sir! We are both very happy!

Y-You didn't know either? I-i guess we kept both of you in the dark, then. Oh thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! I have gotten nothing but grief over here about this! Yes, we are getting married, we just don't know the date or anything. I'm partial to Tuesdays. Thank you for the complement as well, sir. As long as I can come and go as I please, and can visit my family, I am fine with that. We were planning on that anyway. Be warned, if I come, my five sons come as well. And your grandchild that has yet to be born.

The same to you, sir.

Kasey Jo "Kentucky" Jones

P.S. Not yet, sir. I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen, but in the end, it's all up to the impression he makes on my father.

P.P.S. His plane ticket has already been purchased, sir.


	5. Letter 4: Nebraska

My second favorite sibling Kasey,

The trip was AWESOME! Papa took me to Disney Paris. AND he bought me ice cream. He also got me a fancy new crib and treated me like royalty!

Kansas and I made a religion. So we have to at least tolerate each other.

Yeah! I thought I didn't have to go through it for a third time, and guess what? I went to get checked up, and I'm having triplets. TRIPLETS. I won't be able to go ANYWHERE for awhile.

Oh yeah...I'm with the Mexicos right now...Eheh...

Hugs and ice cream, Zane Roy Bonnefoy

P.S Yeah...That reminds me. In the religion Kansas and I made, the god is David Bowie and the devil is Justin Bieber. He and his evil demons the Jonas and the horrible harpy Miley Syrus (Or Cyrus, I don't really care) tried to destroy the world but then the God, David Bowie, can down and destroyed them. Unfortunately the still haunt us in their human forms with their horrible music.

P.P.S *a cute little drawing with, made by Victory written in messy handwriting* Look at the adorable drawing Lincoln made!

P.P.P.S Your right! I might keep my name like that!

-letter4-

MY second favorite sibling Zane,

Oh, that's GREAT, mon frère! What KIND of ice cream? EEEEEEeeeeeeiiiiii! He's amazing to you!

Ah. I've heard of your religion (since I steal everyone's mail and such). I am a disiple of the word of Zane and … Kansas.

TRIPLETS? Oh, to see dad's face when he finds out! No, I'd say you won't!

Ah, yeah. That makes sense. Since North Mexico is the dad and all, right? Elya was here, but his dad wanted him to come home for a bit. I understand where he's coming from. If one of my boys ever got a girl knocked up, and hadn't been home in a couple of weeks, I'd want THEM home for at least a bit! Wouldn't you? Course, that'll be a looong way off for both of us!

Same to you!

Kasey Jo Jones (for now)

P.S. ...lovely, hun...

P.P.S. AWWWWWWWWW~!

P.P.P.S. God, look at us! A dude and one of the toughest chicks in this family, and we're sitting here cooing like old biddies! Or Massachusetts!


	6. Letter 5: Florida

Dear Kentucky,

Hi Kasey! How are you? did you hear about the Gulf being fixed? I am so happy, I can breath normally and my hair isn't oily anymore. Anyway, anything interesting happen while I was away?

I was visiting Spain and Romano was over. It was amusing to watch them bicker.

I gotta go, bye!

Love,

Rachel (Florida)

-letter-

Hey Florida!

Oh, I'm fine! A little hot for this time of year up here, and it's rained a lot, but otherwise good! Yeah, I heard about that! I'm glad it got fixed, you sounded really bad and your hair looked super nasty for a while there! But now everything is good in the Gulf! Well, let's see...

Nebraska is pregnant. With triplets. North Mexico is the father.

Dad and Arthur 'got together' then 'broke up' because of a slight misunderstanding.

Dad has a plan to win Arthur back, and needs all of us to come up to Uncle Matt's house.

And finally,

I'm pregnant as well, MOSCOW is the father, and Russia is trying to set me up with one of his other sons. Dad may or may not disown me.

Yea, be glad you missed all of this craziness. We have the most screwed up family to date!

Oh? How were they? Yea, it is kinda funny, isn't it?

See you!

Kasey Jo "Kentucky" Jones


	7. Letter 6: Nebraska

Kasey,

I got vanilla since I'm so boring like that XD but I got sprinkles and chocolate sauce on it! France said I was one of his favorites. He won't tell me who the two others are though.

You forgot Kansas' name? It's Milo! How could you forget one of the names of the best Jenova's witnesses names! (Not Jehovah, it's Jenova)

Yeah, triplets. I'm waiting for dad's response right now, then I'm gonna tell him.

Yeah your right. I'm not sure dad was too happy about it, when I told him North Mexico was the father. He wanted me to find someone American.

Hugs, Zane Roy Bonnefoy

P.S All Jenova's witnesses are awesome. And the only Jenova's witnesses are...Me and Kansas.

P.P.S Victory is going to be an artist!

P.P.P.S We're growing up!...Which sucks! I want to stay young forever but nooo...I'm going to technically be the mother of five! FIVE! Omaha, Lincoln, and the triplets!

-letter-

Zane!

Yea, that's you! Good ol' predictably boring Zane! Oh yum. It would be even better with authentic Mexican hot sauce **winkwink** and liquid butterscotch! Ah, cravings. Have they hit you yet? Do you even get them? So YOU'RE one of papa's favorites, then! Now we just need to figure out who the other two are! I know he's fond of my Lexi, but I'm pretty sure that's because she's gonna look like her Uncle Matt (possibly another favorite) when she hits puberty.

Eh, I have 50 sibling and god-knows-how-many neices and nephews. I tend to forget. Once, I even forgot Elya's name! So that's what y'alls religion is? The Jenova's witnesses? Aight.

I'll ask Colorado to videotape his reaction for us!

He said the same thing to me. And now god needs to give him strength because of you, me, and SC.

Love, Kasey Jones

P.S. Of course!

P.P.S. ...Greg is gonna be a stripper... his stage name is Bombatus Gregorius...

P.P.P.S. Yea. I'm already a mother of five. Luther, Alexeia, Frank, Richie, and ...Greg... It gets easier as you go along, though.


	8. Letter 7: Russia

Здравствуйте Кентукки,

I am writing to say that when I wrote my last letter, I jumped to the conclusion that you were marrying Chelyabinks (My other son named Elya) but then my Boss informed me that you were actually marrying Moscow. Unfortunately I am not very partial to the idea of my Capital getting married and having to worry about family. He is very busy man and distractions would not be a good idea.

Вы уверены, что вы не хотите выйти замуж за Челябинск? He is a nice man as well and he's a little younger the Moscow. You could still live with us and all that just not with Moscow. What do you say?

Please write back as soon as you can and let me know.

ваш товарищ

Ivan Braginski 

-letter-

Hello to you, sir

Ah, I understand. We had a discussion about this sort of thing happening.

I would be honored to meet Chelyabinks. I will be hosting this year's World Equestrian Games, and if the both of you would like, I have many extra rooms at my home at which you may stay. During the course of the events, there will be many times at which he and I can get to know each other properly before coming to a decision.

Kasey Jo Jones


	9. Letter 8: Colorado

What's up, you foxy mama ('cause you're f**king pregnant. Get it?)

Damn straight! Someone finally called me by my proper title, "Sexy".

I never said I was the best. I said I was the most awesome, and that's truth. What the hell are you talking about? I didn't try to kill you.

Aww man! Really? Tennessee? He (she? I can't remember) always wants to play lame a** country music at parties. I already have 303! music (they're from Denver! So f**king awesome. Your welcome world!). Fine. Whatever. Tennessee can come but I'm in charge of the damn music.

I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE F**K YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I don't remember trying to kill you. And Wyoming is too much a nice guy to push people off mountains. Unless you really piss him off...then he's like the hulk. But it's hard to make him mad. Trust me, I've tried. N-no ad-adrenaline? How do you survive? I live on adrenaline, dude!

Yes. When you're being a b*tch and PMSing. That's not awesome. You being pregnant is a national threat.

Kyle "Colorado" Jones

P.S. I still am f**king cute! But more sexy than cute now.

P.P.S. Are you really dating a Russian? Dad said something about whooping some "commie a**" after he read a letter from you. I was reading over his shoulder, sorry!

-LETTER-

Nice, dude. Real nice.

Oh, my mistake, then!

She. Is. Coming. She. Will. Know. She. Will. Contain her choice in music. Until. We get back. To our homes. You. Will. Control yourself. This will happen or ONE OF YOU. WILL. DIIIEE! Good!

OH NO WAIT! It was the BIMBO that tried to kill me! Never mind, then!

I knoooooow! No hunting! No alchohol! It suuuuuuuuucks! No matter how many times I go through this, it never gets any easier!

:D Thank you! :D

Kasey Jo "Kentucky" Jones

P.S. Suuure you are, sweetie!

P.P.S. Sorta? Me and Moscow are off, but I have a possible date with his brother...

P.P.P.S. Tell Dad that if he's going after Moscow, fine! Go ahead! Shoot him once for me! But no one else. I like Ivan. When he's drunk. Which is most of the time, really. And Chelyabinks. Hes really cute. Kinda squishy, but not TO squishy, ya know? Like Georgia's a**, to use a metaphor YOU can understand.


	10. Letter 9: Mr Russian President

Hello Kentucky,

I am writing to say that I think a marriage between you and Moscow is a pretty good idea. It certainly couldn't hurt relations between Russia and America, Unfortunately Russia is not happy with the idea and from what I've heard neither is your father. Hopefully this will not turn into a "Romeo and Juliet" fiasco because that would not be good.

I will talk to Russia and try to get him to agree I'm sure he will, I'm his boss after all. So please do not be afraid to let Moscow come home I won't allow Russia to keep him from going back.

ваш товарищ

д. м.

President of Russia

-LETTER-

Mr. President of Russia, sir,

Thank you for your help, sir. Though I think we ALL knew this would be a "'Romeo and Juliet' fiasco", as you put it, from the get-go! With the past those two have together, it probably can't be helped.

Moscow is already home, sir. I have faith in your ability.

Thank you once again,

Kasey Jo "Kentucky" Jones


	11. Letter 10!: Indiana

Hey sis! XD

So I saw this on here and I decided to write to you! Although... I probably should've thought on what to write on here before I did this, huh?

So what's up? Well, other than us having a messed-up family and you pregnant and all...

Oh yea! I remember one of the things I wanted to tell you! You seriously need to come to the Indy 500 next year! It would be so much better if you came! One, 'cuz I love hanging out with ya, and two... well, let's just say I don't get along with all the racers too well... Eheheh...

Just wanted to say hi before I get caught up in someone else's argument again!

Love ya a lot!

Indy Jones

P.S. I just realized I'm the only one who actually has their state name as their first name... weird.

-;ryyrt-

Hi Indy!

Yea, maybe you should have! But it's OK, I like hearing from you!

That pretty much describes it.

I will. H-hopefully by that time, E-elya can come too! _God, Indy! I haven't seen him in what seems like the longest time! It's not even been a week! I'm becoming soft. It's TERRIBLE!_I love hanging out with you too, hun! And I heard about what happened at this years'. ~_~_

I'll kill them if it happens again.

Ah, yeah, that happens to you a lot, huh?

Love you too!

Kasey Jo Jones

P.S. Dad went through a lapse in creativity when he was naming you and some others. That's why there are two Maries.


	12. Letter 11: Florida

Dear Kasey,

Well that's nice, the weather is not hectic so that's fine. I am too! It's a super relief.

Damn, I missed out on a lot. Although, I'm kinda glad that I wasn't apart of it, cuz California would have dragged me into it.

Triplets? O_O North Mexico...seriously? Should I be happy or burst out into laughter?

Awww! They were so cute. that's really sad.

He told me...or told Rhode Island to tell me. I don't know why he was visiting Spain, but he was there. This plan must be fun...

Congrats! I've never spoke to Moscow before, but I'll support you. That sucks, Russia is sorta strange. daddy won't disown you.

We have the most screwed up family ever and that's not counting our cousins!

They're fine, Romano made me pasta and pizza to take home and Spain almost kicked France's ass for coming on to me.

See you soon!

Rachel

-letter-

Hey Rachel!

Ah, that's good! Maybe a visit down to your place is in order. Sun, sand, and Key Lime Pie never go out of style!

Actually, I haven't seen Cali in a while. Wonder what she's up to...

Yea, triplets! It could be worse, he cold be preggers with octuplets or something! I...think it was North Mexico. Maybe you should do both.

Yeah, I know! I hope dad's plan works!

Thank you one of my favorite siblings! Russia's against it, Dad is against it, It's like our last name is now Capulet, my name is Juliet, Theirs is Montague, Elya is Romeo, and the Russian President is Friar Lawrence or something (no joke, he is completely willing to help us!). I guess that would make you, god I dunno who you'd be. The Nurse, maybe.

Yea, incestuous little freaks, our dear cousins (and most of us) are!

Oh good! I love Spain just a little bit more, now! I hope Romano's pizza is as good as Georgia says it is!

Love you sis,

Kasey Jo

P.S. If I catch wind of you saying my fried chicken is made of pigeons again...


	13. Letter 12: Maine

Hey Sis,

What's up? Someone said you got knocked up. Is that true? I hope not cause I thought you would be smarted then that. Did you do it with someone I know or what? Sorry I'm asking so many questions but no one really tells me anything around here. By the time I get any news all the "Famous" states have completely distorted the original story.

Anyway, I hope everything is going well and that your feeling OK and stuff.

Sincerely,

Dan "Maine" Jones

P.S. Do you know why everyone is going to Canada?

-letter-

Hello Brother mine,

Nothing much. YOU INSENSETIVE JACKASS HOW DARE YOU. But, yes. I did get _knocked up_ as you so eloquently put it. I did it. With Moscow. On the Fourth of July. Dad should feel so special.

Sorry I kinda snapped up there. It's the hormones.

No one tells you anything because they think everyone already knows. Hey, we're all famous for something somewhere. For example, here, you're state is known for it's wood! (Thank 'American Loggers' for that)

Oh god, I'm feeling anything BUT okay and stuff, but things are going well!

Kasey Jo "Kentucky" Jones

P.S. The Awesome Plan. We'll pick you up and carpool to Uncle Matt's house.

-0o0o0o0-

**A/N: I totally didn't plan this, but there is a Cayce, Kentucky. Pronounced KAY-see! How do you pronounce Kasey? KAY-see!The guy who the town was named after was a store owner, with stores in Cayce, Clinton, and MOSCOW. Okay, Moscow, Kentucky. BUT STILL! There was also a Casey Jones, a train engineer who sacrificed his life to save his passengers. **


End file.
